It's Raining Men
is the fourth episode of the sixteenth season and the 346th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary After Meredith inadvertently stirs up negative press for Grey Sloan, she tries to make things right with her former colleagues, jeopardizing her community service hours. Station 19's Ben and Vic bring a young woman into the hospital, and Jackson stands up to Koracick when he goes too far with a patient's family. Meanwhile, Bailey receives unexpected news and Owen finds himself at Pac-Gen North, which Alex sees as a recruiting opportunity. Full Summary While in bed, Andrew suggests Meredith call in sick. She can't but contemplates being late. Amelia and Maggie interrupt their making out. They read her article. Meredith states she didn't write anything. Maggie says she went after everybody. Meredith only sent out ideas of what she could write about. Amelia says the website chose for her. They rolled all her ideas into an article without explanation or context. This article will terrify people. "Hospital Hell at Grey Sloan Memorial: Fired Surgeon Speaks Out" is the headline. It's a hit online. Jo and Alex are reading her article, too. Alex thinks it's funny. She should have taken the job at Pac-North. In the ambulance, Jackson shows Vic the part of the article that talks about the rich living longer. Vic points out putting out fires is free of charge. That must be why everyone loves firefighters. They are about to kiss when Vic's partner starts the engine of their rig. Jackson quietly passes by Bailey as she heads out to wait for incoming patients. Owen walks by and informs her he's on paternity leave for as long as Koracick's restraining order lasts. The ambulance arrives with a patient whose AV fistula ruptured. Upon hearing he's been brought to Grey Sloan, he objects and demands to be taken somewhere else. He has seen the list. While Bailey is confused, Owen climbs onto the rig and directs it to Pac-North. Bailey pulls out her phone and finds the article. The residents are discussing the article in the lounge, specifically the part about Big Pharma. Taryn thinks Meredith is a badass for tackling the system. Blake thinks everybody will focus on the headline. Andrew comes in and notices they stop talking. They shouldn't stop on his account. Levi leaves for rounds. Blake tells Andrew being liked is overrated. Alex is giving instructions to Cecil Taylor, who needs to write them down. Richard comes up and shows Alex Meredith's article. Richard is upset but Alex reminds him they were kicked out of that place. A nurse comes up to inform Alex that a patient who escaped from Psychiatry has been caught. Alex didn't even know about it. Meredith is texting Andrew to find out how Bailey's doing. He's about to find out. Jo comes up, too, and asks Bailey to allow her to schedule more ALPPS procedures. Bailey is too distracted by the article. Andrew tells her that the residents are confused now that a few attendings are missing and the Chief Resident quit over the article. Bailey appoints Andrew as Chief Resident. He had to know this was coming and he should have warned them. Bailey is feeling very hot. Jo thinks it's her heart, which worries Bailey. She sends Andrew away to fix the mess while Jo reminds her to keep breathing. Tom has decided to film Jackson's surgery to get the hospital some good press. Jackson says the parents are already blaming themselves enough for letting it get this far. Tom says she's a miracle and Jackson is the angelic camera-ready plastic surgeon who's going to make her all better. He enters the room, where a film crew is already filming the girl and her parents. Tom introduces Jackson. Teddy informs Taryn that their incoming patient was hit by another person who fell from a plane. Vic and Ben bring in Alicia, the patient who was hit and has multiple fractures. Alicia's boyfriend Josh witnessed the accident. He's covered in blood. The guy who fell from the guy exploded all over them. While picking up trash, Meredith is trying to set the record straight with the website. She loves Grey Sloan and would never have done this. The person she's speaking to will run it up the flagpole. Andrew lets her know it's bad with Bailey. Levi explains craniosynostosis, which resulted in Clervie's abnormal skull growth. Jackson explains to the parents how they'll broke the bone and reshape the skull so it can grow the right way. Their pediatrician told them Clervie would grow out of it. Jackson says what's important is that they came in now. The parents were so surprised when Tom called them to inform them that Jackson would operate for free, but it was a welcome surprise as they would have had to take out a second mortgage to pay for it. Outside the room, Tom compliments Jackson's appearance on the camera. Jackson understands he promised the parents a pro bono surgery in exchange for the free publicity. He hates it. Tom instructs the camera crew to stick around the family, hoping to get a shot of someone praying. Owen arrives at Pac North with Yan, the patient who refused to be treated at Grey Sloan. He asks Cecil to page the head of vascular, but Pac-North doesn't have one. Owen decides to drop the patient off at the OR himself and asks for directions. They run into Richard on the way. Owen informs about Yan's case. Richard asks Cecil to take Yan to OR4 and tells him he gets to scrub in. Alex comes up and asks if Bailey sent him to spy. Owen says he's taking some time off because of Tom. Alex offers to give him a tour. He asks Owen to use his imagination to picture a functioning hospital. Vic informs Link that a man landed on his patient. The cops presume the man who fell was a stowaway on an international flight. Teddy and Link explain to Taryn that a body freezes at cruising altitude. When the wheels come down, it's like dropping an ice pack. Maggie comes in and takes charge of the case, which impresses Vic. Link finishes up putting a binder on Alicia and goes to check on her boyfriend outside. As they walk off, Vic asks Ben if Pierce is a genius. Ben confirms that she is. He wants to go talk to his wife. She figures it's about the list. Link calms Josh down and assures him that Alicia's in the best possible hands. Link checks his pulse and says they'll get him cleaned up and get him something to calm him down. Josh finds a toe in his hood. Link calmly takes it from him. Meredith approaches her supervisor. She quickly finished her assigned zone, hoping she would be allowed time off to go take care of an emergency. Lisa tells her she has five more hours for the day. If Meredith walks away before that, Lisa is calling the judge to tell him about all of Meredith's extracurriculars. Cristina texts Meredith to tell her to move Switzerland before Bailey kills her. Meredith begs Lisa not to call the judge and promises she will make up her hours. She runs off. Two of Amelia's surgeries have been cancelled because of Meredith's list. She's a little mad but she never wins fights with Meredith so she's shoving it down. She'd like a gravity blanket, which is something Link used to do to her. Now it's just bear-hugs. It calms her down. Bailey comes up and asks Maggie to come with her. Jackson and Levi finish up drawing Clervie's blood one last time before the surgery. The film crew is recording the dad's testimony outside. Tom wants him to do it over with less backlight. Jackson cuts in and says it was perfect. Tom decides they'll talk to the mother then. The crew and the dad go back into the room. Jackson tells Tom that the surgery is hard enough on the parents already as it is. Tom reminds him he's his boss and wonders if he should have his mother explain it to him. Maggie has checked Bailey's heart and everything is fine. She's just warm. It's been going on for a couple of days. Maggie suggests it's her hormones and decides to draw blood before her surgery on Alicia. Andrew finds Levi assuring his mother that his aunt's upcoming surgery does not need to be re-scheduled to another hospital. He hangs up and explains his mother found the article and sent it to everyone in his family. Andrew tells him to get to work. While showing him around and talking about his plans, Alex informs Owen that the investors are not afraid to write out checks. They hear a woman screaming for help. They find Doug Miller applying pressure to a patient's abdomen. The man has had colon surgery and his wound vac filled up with blood. A nurse escorts the wife outside. Owen climbs onto the bed to apply more pressure and orders a slow Doug to get him supplies. Alex points out this is what he has to put up with. Ben meets Bailey in her office and tells her about the body falling from the sky. He tries to distract her from he list but she is angry for another reason. She's warm and her hormones are hitting her in tidal waves. She knows it's menopause because it happened to her mother at a young age. She knew it was coming but no one warned her about the feelings that come with it. He tries to console her. She asks him to sit with her so she can have her feelings. She takes off her lab coat to cool down. Meredith pulls Jo into a staircase and asks her how bad it is. Jo says residents are panicking, the others are split. Jo wished she hadn't name-checked the hospital but she thinks it'll start some much-needed conversation. Also, she's worried about Bailey's health. Meredith wants to explain the whole thing to her. Jo wishes her good luck. Owen and Alex locate the source of bleeding. Doug incorrectly identifies the vessel as the aorta. Owen asks about the cardinal rule of trauma but Doug doesn't know it. It looks like the man's had poor hemostasis after the surgery. They should get him to the OR for a wash-out. Owen will operate. Jo hears Jackson instructing Levi to page him when Clervie's surgery. He explains the case to Jo and Tom's bribe. Jo thinks it must be freeing for Meredith to just do the right without having to worry about how it looks. Jackson takes it as a dare and leaves. Maggie, Teddy, and Taryn are operating on Alicia. Teddy is so happy to be back. Taryn asks Maggie to let Meredith know how amazing the article is. Maggie will pass it along. They are planning to stop the heart with cardioplegia to replace the aortic root but the cardioplegia doesn't work. The accident caused a coronary artery dissection so they have to do it through the coronary sinus. Link briefs them that the boyfriend has calmed down. Teddy asks him to harvest a vein from Alicia's leg for a bypass. Alicia deteriorates as her aortic root ruptures. Jackson catches up with Amelia as she's going to grab lunch. He needs her to come with him. Jackson has informed the parents that Tom will no longer be operating but everything will remain on schedule. The father wonders if this has anything to do with the article. Amelia will replace Tom on the case. Jackson knows they only agreed to have the surgery be filmed so they could get it for free but he knows they are uncomfortable with it. He doesn't want them to worry about their privacy, so no matter what they decide, it won't cast them a thing. Jackson explains their daughter means more to him than just good press. The parents decide not to have the surgery filmed and thank him for that. As Clervie is wheeled off, Amelia says Tom will not be happy. Jackson thinks that's an added bonus. As Link returns from scrubbing in, Maggie calls time of death on Alicia. There was too much damage. Teddy says the whole world is broken, not just the medical system. She wonders how bad the stowaway's life was to get him to climb into the plane. Alicia was just in the worst possible place. Teddy thinks the world is so much scarier now that she has a baby. Maggie offers to close. Tom busts into the OR as Jackson, Amelia, and Levi are operating. Tom tells Amelia to tap out but Jackson says she's got it under control. Jackson informs Tom he will call security if the camera crew comes near the OR. Tom tries to pull rank but Jackson says he is the Foundation and he owns more shares than anybody. Also, his department brings in quite the income. Tom says he should know better than anyone how fires like the one Meredith started spread. If it does, it will burn down a lot more than just this hospital. Jackson asks him to say all that again from the top because he was a little backlit. Amelia was hoping she wouldn't get caught in the middle. Owen and Alex are operating. Owen has informed him about the Koracick situation. Alex agrees Bailey shouldn't have to take orders from him. Owen says that is exactly why he left. Alex asks if he's sick of sitting home yet. Owen's happy to do it for Teddy. Alex offers him to come here and structure the trauma department how he sees fit. Owen admits today was fun. Alex promises him there'll be more days like it. In the OR, Jackson and Levi are puzzling the pieces into place. Once the pieces are attached to one another, they place the new skull over Clervie's brain, cover it with her skin, and close the incisions. They finished perfectly. Levi thinks it's miraculous and can't help but mention it would have made for great publicity. Jackson tells him not to concern himself with headlines. Levi points out not everyone has a stable career yet. Jackson leaves to update the family himself. Bailey finds Meredith in her office. Meredith tells her she only pitched that website a few ideas that were not meant to published yet. She would never say "Hospital Hell" and anything she wrote was not directed at this hospital. The website has refused to change it. Meredith offers to write a retraction but Bailey says that won't help. Meredith points out that she loves it here and that all the good things she ever did in her career came from this place. She's truly sorry if any of this hurt her. Bailey knows she sacrificed so many hours to teach Meredith. Meredith can apologize all she wants but the damage has been done. Bailey asks her to leave. As they leave Grey Sloan with Leo, Owen is telling Teddy about his day a Pac-North. Tom comes up and tells Owen that he is dropping the restraining order. They need every good doctor they can get so Tom's taking the high road. Owen says he quit and got a job at an up-and-coming area hospital. Both Teddy and Tom are surprised to learn he took a job at Pac-North. Tom tells Owen he can call him when he sees the error of his ways. Same goes for Teddy. Maggie and Link deliver the bad news to Josh. They ask if he has any contact info about Alicia's family. Josh does not. They met in bio chem a month ago. Link sits down with Josh and assures him that they will find her parents. Josh says they were just sitting in the grass, enjoying life and each other's company. Josh breaks down. He wish he could have protected her. Jackson checks up on Clervie and her parents. They're all doing well. Vic shows up. She just dropped off a guy at the ER. He tells her about rebuilding that girl's skull. She notices the lack of self-praise she's used to from him. She admits she's impressed. They walk off to have dinner together. In her bedroom, Amelia lies down on top of Link to be his gravity-blanket. He tells her he's in love with her. He doesn't feel that very often. Dating and sex are fun. He's always thought of love as leading to divorce and pain but he's feeling it now. He likes the feeling. Sometimes people fall out of the sky so there is no point in trying to avoid the pain. She says okay and they put their hands on her belly. Meredith runs into Andrew in a hallway. She tells him Bailey thinks she attacked her publicly. She doesn't know how to fix this. She thought their history would earn her some benefit of the doubt. Also, she got a summons to go back to court because she walked out on work crew. Andrew is upset that she made a choice that could put her in jail and is adding to the threat of her losing her license. She maintains that nothing she said was a lie. It's not her fault that that website packaged it up like a bomb. He would have liked for her to do her community service and just come back to work after. She doesn't want to sit on her mountain of privilege and let everyone else fight their own battles. He suggests she work from within the broken system instead of bringing the whole thing down with her. He thinks she's being self-destructive and points out she doesn't need enemies right now. She doesn't need this conversation, either, she says. If he thinks she's going to sit back while there is something broken hurting and killing people, he doesn't know her at all. Maggie drops by Bailey's office with her blood panel results. She is, in fact, perimenopausal but she is also pregnant. Bailey is confused. Her symptoms are typical for menopause. Maggie says you can be perimenopausal and still shed eggs. Bailey needs time to process. Maggie hopes she's not planning on keeping this a secret. Cast 16x04MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 16x04AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 16x04MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 16x04RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 16x04OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 16x04JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 16x04AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 16x04JoKarev.png|Jo Karev 16x04MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 16x04AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 16x04TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 16x04TomKoracick.png|Tom Koracick 16x04LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt 16x04AtticusLincoln.png|Atticus Lincoln 16x04BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 16x04VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes 16x04DanaMartin.png|Dana Martin 16x04TarynHelm.png|Taryn Helm 16x04CaseyParker.png|Casey Parker 16x04Josh.png|Josh 16x04PeterMartin.png|Peter Martin 16x04HannahBrody.png|Hannah Brody 16x04RubyHernandez.png|Ruby Hernandez 16x04CecilTaylor.png|Cecil Taylor 16x04BlakeSimms.png|Blake Simms 16x04DougMiller.png|Doug Miller 16x04SupervisorLisa.png|Supervisor Lisa 16x04YanHuang.png|Yan Huang 16x04CameraOperator.png|Camera Operator 16x04Tanya.png|Tanya 16x04Len.png|Len 16x04ClervieMartin.png|Clervie Martin 16x04Paramedic.png|Paramedic Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Karev *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Greg Germann as Dr. Tom Koracick *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt *Chris Carmack as Dr. Atticus Lincoln Guest Stars *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Rebecca Mozo as Dana Martin *Jaicy Elliot as Dr. Taryn Helm *Alex Blue Davis as Dr. Casey Parker *Jacob Gibson as Josh *Sterling Jones as Peter Martin Co-Starring *Vivian Nixon as Hannah Brody *Mona Mossayeb as Ruby Hernandez *Jeremiah Miller as Cecil Taylor *Devin Way as Blake Simms *Andy Cohen as Doug Miller *Lisa Rothschiller as Supervisor Lisa *Chaz Kao as Yan Huang *Virginia Tran as Camera Operator *Carla Barnett as Tanya *Timothy E. Goodwin as Len *Jophielle Love as Clervie Martin *Branden Silverman as Paramedic Medical Notes Yan Huang *'Diagnosis:' **Kidney Failure **Ruptured AV fistula *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Dialysis **Surgical repair Yan, 35, was brought to the ER after his AV fistula ruptured while getting access. When he realized he was at Grey Sloan Memorial, he refused treatment and was taken to Pac-North instead. At Pac-North, he was taken to the OR for a surgical repair. Clervie Martin *'Diagnosis:' **Craniosynostosis *'Doctors:' **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Tom Koracick (neurosurgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Levi Schmitt (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgical re-shaping Clervie, 3, was born with craniosynostosis, which caused the plates in her skull to fuse prematurely. They planned a surgery to remove the top of her skull, break apart the bones, and use the pieces to re-shape her skull, so her brain would fit perfectly and have room to grow properly. Her surgery went well and she was taken to the PICU afterward. Alicia Chen *'Diagnosis:' **Type II A.P. compression fracture **Bilateral tibia/fibula fractures **Sternal fracture **Aortic insufficiency **Coronary artery dissection *'Doctors:' **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Atticus Lincoln (orthopedic surgeon) **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Taryn Helm (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Pelvic binder **Surgery Alicia, 19, was seriously injured when someone fell out of a plane and onto her. She had two broken legs and a broken pelvis. An x-ray showed that her sternum was fractured and she had a widened mediastinum and aortic insufficiency. Link put on a binder for her pelvis and they took her to the OR for her heart surgery. They couldn't stop her heart normally due to a coronary artery dissection. Shortly after that discovery, she coded. Despite their best attempts, they were unable to resuscitate and she was pronounced dead at 16:04. Josh *'Diagnosis:' **Panic attack *'Doctors:' **Atticus Lincoln (orthopedic surgeon) *'Treatment:' Josh had a panic attack in the ER. Link calmed him down and gave him some clean scrubs to wear. Miranda Bailey *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' Bailey was having chest pains and feeling hot after reading the article, so she had Maggie do a workup. Maggie said nothing was wrong with her heart. She was just hot. Maggie asked how long it had been like that and Bailey said it had been a few days. Maggie suggested that it might be hormonal and drew some blood. Maggie later told her the labs showed she was perimenopausal and pregnant. Len *'Diagnosis:' **Ruptured superior epigastric artery *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Doug Miller (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgical repair Len had had surgery on his colon for a perforation. After surgery, his wound vac filled with blood. Alex and Owen held pressure on the wound and send Miller to get a crash cart. They found the source of the bleeding was the superior epigastric artery. They took him to the OR for a repair and washout. Music "New New" - Club Yoko "I'll Stand by You" - Natalie Taylor "Long Long Time" - William Redwood Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by The Weather Girls. *This episode scored 5.75 million viewers. *This marks Barrett Doss' third appearance as Victoria Hughes on Grey's Anatomy, making her tied with Jaina Lee Ortiz for Station 19 cast member with most appearances on Grey's Anatomy. Gallery Episode Stills 16x04-1.jpg 16x04-2.jpg 16x04-3.jpg 16x04-4.jpg 16x04-5.jpg 16x04-6.jpg 16x04-7.jpg 16x04-8.jpg 16x04-9.jpg 16x04-10.jpg 16x04-11.jpg 16x04-12.jpg 16x04-13.jpg 16x04-14.jpg 16x04-15.jpg 16x04-16.jpg 16x04-17.jpg 16x04-18.jpg 16x04-19.jpg 16x04-20.jpg 16x04-21.jpg 16x04-22.jpg 16x04-23.jpg Behind the Scenes 16x04BTS1.jpg Quotes :Ruby: Dr. Karev? The patient who escaped psych last night, we found him. :Alex: Someone escaped psych? :Ruby: Yeah. He's fine. Security got him before he changed into scrubs. :Richard: It's amazing what passes for good news around here. ---- :Jackson: You want to film my surgery? No, absolutely not. :Tom: Not sure if you heard, but a disgruntled former employee wrote a slash-and-burn exposé of this place. :Jackson: It wasn't about this place. :Tom: Headline says otherwise. :Jackson: Okay, so, what, your idea is to throw a camera in my patient's face? :Tom: For Catherine Fox's kid, it sure takes a long time for that oven to preheat. We're in damage-control mode. You should be thanking me for setting all this up on such short notice. :Jackson: And yet I'm not, Tom. This kid's parents are already blaming themselves for letting her condition get this bad, okay? A little kid is not a spectacle. :Jackson: I know. She's a beautiful little miracle, and you are the angelic, camera-ready plastic surgeon who's gonna make her all better. It's a win-win. ---- :Alex: Bailey sent you to spy on me? :Owen: No, no. I'm just dropping off a patient. I'm taking some time off. Koracick is driving me insane, so Teddy's taking over the ER and I'm staying home with the kids for a while. :Alex: Well, if you don't have to rush home, I'd love to to give you a tour. :Owen: Sure. :Alex: Well, you have to use your imagination, you know? Try to picture it with, uh, new lighting, paint job, a few new walls, qualified medical personnel. ---- :Meredith: How bad is it? :Jo: Okay. Well, residents are panicking. Everyone else seems split. Some are pissed. Some are calling you a hero. Alex couldn't stop laughing all morning. :Meredith: Where do you land? :Jo: Well, I wish you hadn't name-checked the hospital that just made me an attending, but I think it'll start some much-needed conversation once tempers calm. :Meredith: Like Bailey's temper? :Jo: Okay, her rage level is so high, I'm worried for her physical health. :Meredith: Well, I would like to explain how this happened. Especially to Bailey. I owe it to her. I mean, I named my kid after her. :Jo: She might ask you to take that back. ---- :Tom: You kidnapped my surgery? :Jackson: Oh, it was never your surgery, was it, Tom? :Tom: Tap out, Shepherd. I'm scrubbing in. :Jackson: Shepherd's actually got it all under control. The family, on the other hand, has had a change of heart about you filming this whole thing. So if you get your camera crew within I don't know one foot of my OR, security will be called. :Tom: The foundation put me... :Jackson: I am the foundation. And I own more shares than anyone on the board, so if you want to get technical, I am your boss. Not to mention, the people that come to me for cosmetic procedures make up a huge percentage of hospital profits. So maybe you want to stay the hell out of my way. :Tom: Wow. You just threw away millions in fast, free publicity and took arrogance to a level even I've never reached. This thing Grey started? You should know better than anyone how fires like that spread. And if it does, it'll burn down a lot more than this hospital. :Jackson: Hey, Tom, great rage in that reaction, really. But you were a little backlit, though. I'd love it if you could give it to me from the top, a little closer to the door. ---- :Meredith: I'm sure this is a bad time. :Bailey: Uh, no. A great time, in fact. I'm having a red-letter day. There'll be cake any minute. :Meredith: I would like to explain how this happened. It was never meant to be published. I only pitched them a few ideas. :Bailey: From "Hospital Hell"? :Meredith: That, I never even said. And I would never say that. Anything that I actually wrote wasn't even directed at this hospital. :Bailey: Then have them change it. Have them take it down. :Meredith: I tried. They won't. I can write a retraction, an explanation. :Bailey: A retraction won't help, Grey. Nobody reads the retractions. :Meredith: Bailey, you know me. You know I love this place. I grew up here. Any good I've ever done, any awards I've ever received have been from things I learned here, in this program, from you and Richard Webber. I'm sorry if any of this has hurt you. I really am truly sorry. :Bailey: I know what you learned, Grey. I spent years of my life teaching it to you. Remember, I stayed late almost every night explaining procedures and technique when I could have been home with my family, right? I made you study. I made you practice. I was your friend, your mentor, and every time you needed me, I was there. So you can sit there and apologize to me and say all the the moving words, but the damage has been done. :Meredith: Bailey, I... :Bailey: You can close the door on your way out. ---- :Link: Amelia? I think I'm in love with you. And I know you said not to say it back, but it's not something I feel very often. Love is not really my thing. Dating, yes. Fun, yes. Sex, yes. Love leads to divorce. Leads to pain. I think that's been my world view. But I'm feeling it. I'm pretty sure. And it's a feeling I like. It's a feeling I want to name. Because sometimes people fall out of the sky, so there's kinda no point in trying to avoid pain. ---- :Meredith: I tried to talk to Bailey. She thinks I attacked her publicly. It's... I don't know. I don't know how to fix this. :Andrew: I mean, what were you expecting? :Meredith: We're friends. I thought our history would earn me some benefit of the doubt. And I walked off work crew, so I got a summons to go back to court. :Andrew: Wait a minute. You walked out? :Meredith: Well, I had no choice. :Andrew: Mer, yeah, you did have a choice. And you chose the thing that could put you in jail. Why would you do that? :Meredith: That headline hurt a lot of people. :Andrew: You once told me I needed to develop an instinct for self-preservation. Remember that? :Meredith: That was entirely different. You were claiming a crime you didn't commit. :Andrew: Yeah, a crime that you committed. A crime that's now threatening your medical license. And this is just adding to that threat. You think the medical board just doesn't read the news? :Meredith: There isn't anything that I said that wasn't the truth. It isn't my fault that they packaged it up like a bomb. :Andrew: Okay, but don't you think that there was a world where you just finish the community-service hours and came back to work? :Meredith: I should just shut up and sit on my mountain of privilege? And leave everyone else to fight their own battles? :Andrew: Or you work within the broken system to change it instead of bringing the whole thing down with you. It's self-destructive, Mer. You really don't need enemies right now. :Meredith: No. I don't. And I don't need this, either. And if you think there's a world in which I just sit back while something's broken and hurting people and killing people you don't really know me. At all. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S16 Episodes